


Serpent Slut

by Silent_Starlight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Kissing, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Sex, Shibari, Spreader Bars, Tails, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Starlight/pseuds/Silent_Starlight
Summary: Leviathan has been awfully quiet recently, but letting curiosity get the better of you, some much needed alone time leaves you both satisfied.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 32





	Serpent Slut

MC trails briefly down the upstairs hallway, peeking over the railing to look at the ground below and the shiny golden tiles. As they make their way towards their own room they slow their wandering to a halt at the third-born’s door. The house is near silent, everyone occupying themselves or out in town. However, there’s the smallest hint of noise coming from behind the door. MC slides across the hall in a couple large strides and leans in toward the door. They’re so silent, they’re practically holding their breath. 

The noise is more audible from right outside the door. It’s breathing, and particularly heavy breathing at that since it can be heard through the door. MC reaches up for the door knob and carefully turns it until the door gives. They push it open and peek their head into the room. Levi is leaning back in his bathtub, his back arched and head thrown over the edge. He’s got his hand between his legs, his dicks clasped between his fingers as he drags his hand along the slicked surfaces. His tail is wrapped around his thigh, looping back around to near its base, working its way in and out of him. 

It’s quite the sight to see, his thin form clearly defined in the position. His chest, and torso especially, seeming exaggerated as his muscles tense. MC steps into the room and closes the door behind them. Levi hadn’t noticed the door opening due to his panting but when the door clicks shut again he immediately tenses and stops his movements. His attention is at the door just as quickly. When his eyes lock on MC, he scrambles to cover up so fast that he somehow manages to almost fall out of the tub. Once he has a blanket tugged up between his legs, clutching it to his chest, he looks back at MC. His eyes are gazing toward the ground, wide and panicked. His face has gone from a light blush to a deep red that spreads to his ears. Despite the death grip he has on the blanket, even his knuckles seem red.

“MC, Wh-what are you doing here?!” His voice is shaking as he struggles to not stutter. 

MC looks at him a moment longer before diverting their eyes. “I could hear you from outside,” they state. “I was curious.” They shift their position a bit, looking back to Levi who looks mortified. They can’t blame him. They did walk in on him masturbating after all. He shifts too, sitting more upright, his tail snaking from behind him and out of the tub. MC gazes at him pitifully as he tries to look somewhat composed. “I can leave you to it.”

He seems to almost tremble for a moment before biting at his lip nervously. His eyes flicker between the human and down until they don’t come back up. He inhales sharply to himself and squeezes his eyes shut, suddenly opening them and lifting his head. “N-no! Please… um… pl-please stay here.” He looks a wreck from just trying to get that one sentence out, his blush somehow deepening. MC raises a brow and crosses their arms over their chest, a small devious grin spreading on their face. 

“If I’m staying, does that mean…?” They trail off, as if falling into thought. Levi stares at them, almost eagerly, expecting them to say it for him. He seems to have started leaning forward, becoming more desperate by the second. It only makes MC’s smile widen, their expression softening. “Wow, are you that desperate?” MC sighs in an over dramatic manner, stepping up to the edge of the tub. They eye him down with daggers while his scan over MC, searching for the answer before it’s said. They squat down to be more eye level with him and squish his cheeks in their hand. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for me. After all, I’m a privilege and you would have to earn it. I thought you respected me too,” they pout. “And here you are fucking yourself with your tail, touching yourself without my command.” Levi looks almost frozen apart from a small tremble beginning in his arms. “If you’re going to be so disgusting, why don't you show off a bit?” They coo. Levi is staring, his tail swaying slightly.

“Y-yes.” He looks a bit shameful, but his eyes are glittered in excitement. MC releases his face and digs around in his drawers while he waits patiently. It’s silent apart from the occasional rusting of objects as MC collects them, muttering a small “kinky” to themself. They come back to the tub with an arm full of things. Levi shifts uncomfortably. His hands had fallen, no longer holding the blanket to his chest, but instead pressing it down between his legs. 

“Come out of the tub and sit on the floor for me.” MC looks at the spot on the floor before eyeing down Levi. He snaps into focus and nods before crawling out of the tub, leaving the blanket behind. He settles himself in front of MC, pulling his knees to his chest to hide himself and wraps his tail loosely over his ankles. The human frowns a bit at the balled up being at their feet. 

They kneel down, setting down everything next to them. “Levi, this won’t do at all. Let go of yourself. This isn’t the time to be shy.” They take Levi’s tail into their hand, causing him to jolt a bit as they move it to the side. They push on it gently to make sure he knows to keep it out of the way. They reach for the spreader bar next to them, turning back and prying the demon’s legs free from his grasp, separating them. He startles as his sex is exposed. 

“M-MC!” He gasps, and goes to close his legs, only to be stopped when they’re held open. MC puts the spreader between his thighs and buckles the straps tightly. They watch as he covers his face in embarrassment, his tail slashing next to him. He’s already trembling, his members erect against his stomach, twitching in excitement. MC laughs quietly and trails their fingertips up his thigh and along where his leg meets his hip. Levi shudders, his hand closing over his mouth as he lets out a small gasp. 

MC draws back their hand and moves the hair out of Levi’s face gingerly. “Can you turn over on your knees?” They meet the demon’s eyes and he quickly looks away, nodding. He places his hands back, carefully turning himself over so that he’s on all fours. While he shifts, MC grabs a section of rope. Levi sighs a bit when MC moves to be in front of him. They gently ease him to kneel, taking his wrists. He stares down while his wrists and forearms are neatly bound together. “Alright, you can go back down on all fours.” Levi only lets out a shaky breath before leaning forward onto his forearms. 

The human gently pats his head which Levi hangs low, growing more and more embarrassed at his exposed position. They get behind him again, pulling two cockrings from the pile. It’s honestly a blessing that Leviathan has all the toys needed right in his room. MC reaches between his legs and takes one of his members into their hand, sliding the ring up to the base. They quickly do the same to the other, drawing a moan from him. 

They grab a small vibrator, rolling it in their fingers. “Now Levi dear, I’m going to make a couple of rules.” They tug on gloves, picking up a small bottle of heating lube, dripping it onto the toy. MC gently presses the vibrator to Levi’s entrance and he tenses. They wait for him to relax slightly before pushing it in.

“Mhh…” He breathes out a soft groan, clasping his hands together. “Not enough…” 

MC tilts their head a bit. “Hm~?” They hum. “You’re already begging for more?” Levi lets out a whine. The human shifts and grabs another, adding it to the other within him. He seems a bit more satisfied but begins to adjust his body, taking deeper breaths until he’s beginning to pant.

“MC…” he whispers, his voice shaking. 

“What is it, Levi?”

“Hot…” he breathes. “I feel so hot…” 

MC gently runs their still gloved hand over the demon’s scrotum and along the underside of his cocks, spreading the leftover lube onto them. Levi groans, panting harder. “This is only the start of it and you already look so pathetic.” They say it softly, but it still causes him to twitch in their hand. They let their hand fall back to them, slipping off the gloves. “The rules are that you can’t cum until I say you’ve earned it and you’re not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so. Got it?”

“Mhmm..aahh?!” Levi jolts as MC turns on the vibrators, the heat suddenly worsening. He breathes out heavily with every exhale, trembling, his eyes wide as he stares at his forearms. He whimpers and begins to moan, easing into the pleasure. MC eyes his tail cautiously as he winds it around his leg in an attempt to stop it from moving.

They watch as Levi melts, his back slowly forming an arch, his moans increasingly getting louder. It only takes a minute or so for his erections to come to their full length. He clenches around the vibrators as if trying to pull them in deeper. MC lets the minutes tick by, watching the demon become increasingly more impatient until he’s grinding his hips against nothing, his members bobbing from the movement. His toes are digging at the ground as he nears climax. The human gazes closely as he begins to tense and tremble more. He arches, ready to climax when MC turns off the vibrators. 

Leviathan yelps in confusion, his body convulsing. He curls in on himself a bit, groaning and panting aggressively from being edged. He’s digging his nails into the palms of his hands. “Wh-why…? Why’d you stop…?” He whines between breaths. 

“I did say, you couldn’t cum until I gave you permission. We’re going to have some fun first.” MC waits for Levi’s trembling to calm down before just as suddenly turning the vibrators back on. He gasps and immediately arches his back, his members jolting in excitement. His core feels like it’s on fire, tense, already overwhelmed with the urge to release. He quickly starts to tremble again, his moans filling the room. MC halts the vibrations again when he nears release. 

“P-please…” His voice is already starting to break. The human runs their hand over his ass. “Mnnn...ah…” 

“Be patient.” They watch their hand trail his beautiful pale skin as Levi gives a hesitant and obedient nod. MC pulls their hand back, repeating the process of bringing Levi to the edge, stopping each time right before he can climax. After a few more times, the demon is shaking, desperate to control the aggressive tremors. He’s panting heavily, small whimpers and cries coming from him. MC gently pulls out the vibrators and slips off the cockrings, met with slick that drips freely from him. He groans, arching his back at the small amount of contact. 

“I can’t... I-I can’t do it anymore…” His voice hitches and catches in his throat as if he’s ready to cry. MC closes their eyes for a moment before quietly removing their pants. 

“I know,” they say softly. “Levi, turn over one more time.” 

Levi slowly turns back over so that he’s sitting. When he sees MC he tenses, precum trailing down his members to puddle beneath him. He swallows hard, staring intensely. MC gently pulls his ankles forward and hovers over his lap. They wipe the tears that had begun in the corners of his eyes and brush his bangs to the side. They eye the exposed part of his forehead.

“MC…” 

They take one of the demon’s members into their hand as they lean in to kiss his forehead. “You’ve done well. You’re allowed to do as you please now,” they praise as they sink onto him. Levi lets out a gasp and juts his hips up, bottoming out harshly. MC groans quietly, quickly being filled up and faster than intended. Levi struggles to find what to do with his still bound arms before gripping the front of MC’s shirt. 

He quickly falls into pace, thrusting in and out of MC’s entrance with a little help from the human. He tugs at them, trying to keep them as close as possible, his other cock rubbing between their stomachs. He wraps his tail around MC’s torso when the movements they’re giving him aren’t enough. He forces them down onto his member, trying to reach deeper with every thrust, causing them to both moan with each movement.

“I want all of you,” he breathes. “I want you to allow me to serve and pleasure you. Please-” He gasps, pulling them closer to kiss at their neck. “L-let me be yours.” 

MC traces their hand over Levi’s neck, drawing his chin up to kiss him. His eyes are glazed over, lips parted still. They press their lips to his and he pulls them in harder, their shirt threatening to tear. He slips his forked tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring eagerly. The human slips their tongue into his mouth, running it over his teeth as they push back. 

Levi continues to feel as much of MC as possible, moans muffled by the kiss. MC holds the demon’s shoulders, and pulls away from the kiss, panting. He buries his face into the crook of their neck in response, feeling them tremble. He can’t stop shaking himself, desperate for release. He tries to thrust faster, harder, deeper into the other, feeling that all too familiar heat coiling up in his stomach. This time it wasn’t going to stop though. He lets the feeling build, whining, letting his teeth absentmindedly sink into MC’s shoulder. MC lets out a gasp and jolts forward to cling to Levi. He jolts himself, biting harder with a loud moan as he finally climaxes.

MC grits their teeth, groaning quietly as they’re filled even more. As Levi rides out the feeling, MC grips onto him, losing themself to the methodic grinding of the demon under them, reaching their own climax. They pant into him, both still moaning softly when Levi slows his hips to a stop. 

After a moment, MC wraps their arms up under Levi’s, placing them in his hair. “You did excellent.” Their voice is gentle and sweet. They look up at Levi, who effectively lost all his confidence and is a deep red. He looks away, hiding his smile behind his hands. MC lifts themself off of him, Levi releasing them from his tail as they get up. He watches the fluid drip from MC, down their thighs, from behind his bangs. He inhales sharply in panic as his heart pounds in his chest at the sight. They’re beautiful and somehow, for some reason, they chose him. 

MC unties the knots, removing the shibari from the demon’s arms before releasing the spreader bar from his thighs. Levi adjusts his legs, being able to move them freely again and stands up after MC. He stands there awkwardly for a moment, covered in sweat and cum. His tail lashes a bit at his ankles and he closes his hands into fists at his sides. 

“I- uh-” he mumbles.

MC looks over at him and smiles softly. “Yeah, let’s clean up.” 

It’s almost as if they can read his mind. Even if they can, he wouldn’t mind. All he can think of is how beautiful they are, and how lucky he is to be theirs. MC is already starting toward the bathroom. Levi lets his body relax with a sigh, letting a little smile slip onto his face. The tip of his tongue slips from his lips to stick out happily as he follows his lover to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, his little forked snake tongue is so cute. He's definitely shy about sticking his tongue out but when he does, it's adorable.


End file.
